Timeline
The timeline is where you can find a general list of all accepted events in history. Note that this article is the ultimate level in any case of argument; only the information that has been universally accepted as true is found here. It is subject to minor change. The timeline is separated into two categories: the Destructive Stage, which is the period in which the disease expands, and the Post-Destructive Stage, which is when the rate of death declines to an effective halt. The official commencement of the Post-Destructive Stage is January 1, 2015. Destructive Stage 2010 March 4 - Continental Airlines flight 1342 from Pohnpei International Airport to Honolulu International Airport faced severe problems due to a leakage of fuel. At 12:42 AM it made an emergency landing on Johnston Island, an island uninhabited since 2004. The passengers were all unharmed, and within a few hours they were all brought back to Honolulu. March 5 - In the heat of investigation of the accident, Continental Airlines gave passengers free flights to go anywhere they'd like. Of the 52 passengers on board, twelve stayed in Honolulu, the remaining returned back to their home nation. To the right is a table of where they went. March 8 - Four days after leaving Johnston Island, a vast majority of the passengers were found to be sick of a mysterious disease, all exhibiting symptoms, especially difficulty breathing. The disease rapidly escalated within the next days, with symptoms such as vomiting, pulmonary edema, and immense lung pain. March 14 - Ten days after the accident, all but 5 of the passengers were dead of the bizarre disease. Many other patients and a majority of the staff at the hospitals exhibited similar pulmonary symptoms. In response, the major hospitals of the cities in which such patients were found (see right) closed their doors. March 17 - As others began to die of the disease, many nations affected launched investigations to find the cause of the disease. Around 78 people had died of the disease worldwide. : China - In Beijing, the first case of an infected individual outside of the hospital was found. International governments worried of a possible pandemic within the nation. March 20 - A majority of the hospitals infected by the disease were heavily ravaged, and within the USA, France, Australia, and China, the military assured that no one approaches the hospital nor attempts to escape from it. In Honolulu, a seldom few people within the hospitals were still uninfected. The United Nations World Health Organization launched its investigation. April - Worldwide, the disease took its effect on those outside the hospitals. The UN found the source of the disease: Johnson Island. The US promptly sent a specialized team onto the island, where they found enormous rates of the disease. Researchers began to try and find the exact effects of the disease. : United States - In the US, the disease had begun to expand outside the hospitals. The Honolulu hospital that contained the disease was effectively wiped clean; there were no known survivors, and the doors were kept closed. Around 200 cases had occurred in Hawaii. On the mainland, a similar situation was taking place. In San Diego, San Francisco, Austin, and New York City, a total of 1000 cases were found exhibiting the symptoms of the disease, and the US declared a state of emergency. : China - China faced even greater problems; in Beijing, the disease was unstoppable, taking an effect on around 5000 citizens. The military decided to destroy the hospital containing the disease in an attempt to stop it, but to no effect. : Micronesia - In Micronesia, an estimated 10,000 people were infected as massive panic took place in the nation. The government attempted to slow this expansion by restricting movement, but this largely failed. The disease was just about unstoppable. : Australia - Australia began to lose control of the disease, which rapidly expanded throughout Sydney and Canberra. Around 750 people were found to be infected. The government closed the borders of New South Wales. : France - France faced around 900 cases of the disease, which had expanded throughout the nation, where cities such as Marseilles, Calais, and Bordeaux had cases. Spain, Andorra, Belgium, and Italy all closed their borders to France. However, Britain, Germany, and Switzerland maintained open borders. : Japan - Japan maintained the disease to a limited extent, with only 200 cases, but a vast majority of these cases were outside of hospitals. : Argentina - Argentina effectively lost control of the disease, and experts in the nation believed that the most likely reason for this was the failure of the single infected individual from going to the hospital. Throughout the city of Buenos Aires, there are hundreds dead and around 3200 cases. : India - India suffered greatly from the disease, which quickly expanded through Mumbai into many large cities. Around 4000 cases occurred nationwide. May - The disease was identified by the UN World Health Organization. The disease, officially named Pnesyviva (short for Pnév̱mona symvivasmós, Greek for "lung compromise"), was found to target the lungs of the infected, and attack pulmonary parenchyma, the tissues of a lung, and cause death by pulmonary edema (fluid in the lungs). However, no effective antidote was found. Scientists speculated that the disease may be immune to white blood cells, but this was heavily debated. : United States - Pnesyviva began to grow extremely dangerous, taking the lives of around 1000 people, and infecting many more (estimates vary from 5000 to 12000). In Hawaii, things went out of control as hospitals were all contaminated, and a very large amount of the population is infected. In an attempt to contain Pnesyviva, the states of Hawaii, California, Texas, and New York are all closed. : China - Chinese government, in an effort to contain the disease as much as possible, began a lock-down of Beijing, in which no goods could leave the city. This decision led to great uproar within the city, as the total amount of infected doubled to nearly 10000 and hospitals quickly ran out of room. Many sources described the effect of having fewer and hospitals, which were more and more cramped as a "breeding ground for Pnesyviva" and a "vicious circle." : Micronesia - The sudden spike in the amount of people infected (around 20,000) and dead (around 9000) led to complete disorder within the nation. Many people, unaware of their own infection, fled to neighboring nations such as the Philippines, Nauru, the Marshall Islands, Guam, and Palau. : Australia - As Pnesyviva began to endanger national security, the Australian government instituted laws prohibiting the leaving of the island. This led to very little good, and rose the amount of worry within the nation. Cases in Northern Australia began to appear. : France - The amount of infected within France rose to an estimated 5,000, and the French people began to worry; in an attempt to escape the disease, many French citizens started temporarily immigrating to the French Polynesian Islands. Inevitably, this resulted in the infection of the islands. : Japan - Through a strong governmental effort to contain the disease, Japan managed to effectively halt the disease from further expanding, shutting the immediate area of Tokyo completely. Within the city, the amount of sufferers spiked tremendously, reaching around 6,000 cases. The Japanese government described it as a "now or never" situation. : Argentina - Thanks to the declaration of martial law and international pressure, the military was used to put a halt to those attempting to run away. The amount infected rose to around 10,000 as disorder led to panic within the nation's capitol. : India - In order to prevent a severe explosion of the disease within an area deemed critical, the UN sent troops to India and oversaw that the disease be contained. In the upwards curve of infection seen throughout the world, around 16,000 cases occur. June-December - As the year progressed, things did not get better. Though governments and international organizations tried to stop the expansion of Pnesyviva, without a vaccination this was quite literally an impossible task. As the months progressed, the disease grew stronger and stronger, slowly accelerating even after the jolt of infections in May. Across the world, borders closed and armies prepared to stop the disease should it approach their nation. International travel effectively ended as nations prepared for the worst, for the UN warned that Pnesyviva would likely be the most powerful disease to ever face humanity. Through the year, most nations already infected with Pnesyviva more or less contained it effectively, and there were no new nations infected (exception of the islands of the Pacific, see "Pacific"). Worldwide, an estimated 900,000 people were infected, and around 810000 people had already died. : United States - Within the US, the furthest reaches of the disease were the areas of San Diego, San Francisco, Austin, New York, and the immediate area bordering Vancouver (see "Canada"). Many refugees from infected Pacific Islands were allowed into the US, where they were housed in infected areas. : China - Though only barely maintaining their hold on the disease, the Chinese military was successful in keeping Pnesyviva confined to Bejing, though a great amount of the city was in shambles in the riots, fights, and fires that took place there. In a UN meeting, China described the situation as "dangerous and unstable...and on the verge of breaking apart." :Pacific - Within the Pacific, Pnesyviva had done its most terrible effects, being a cause of around a fifth of all deaths as a result of the disease. Most minor islands of the Pacific that were too small to be effectively protected were put under UN supervision, and eventually a large amount of the populations were relocated to San Diego and San Francisco, as well as the infected areas of Australia. : Australia - In Australia, the situation was very dire, as public outrage led to multiple occasions in which Australian military had to fire upon civilians attempting to leave contained areas. Nonetheless, the disease was limited to the larger areas around Canberra and Sydney. Australia explained, just as China did, that they were near the point of failure in the holding back of the disease. : France - The French government would finally succeed in holding back the disease, though around 80% of France was in areas deemed "infected." Officials estimated that the nation's defenses against Pnesyviva would collapse within a month or two. : Japan - Japanese efforts were rather successful, and the disease would not expand further than the immediate area of Tokyo, which was almost entirely destroyed as a result of the fighting for food, water, and other necessities. : Argentina - Thanks to international aid, the Argentinian effort to contain Pnesyviva would restrict it to the area surrounding Buenos Aires. However, Brazil and Uruguay warned Argentina that if they were to fail, the disease would promptly enter Uruguay and very rapidly expand throughout South America. : India - Through the help of the UN, Indian military efforts maintained the disease within a very specific area, and kept it rather isolated from uninfected regions. However, international demand on UN troops at the borders of India meant that in 2011, India would be alone in its struggle to hold back Pnesyviva. : Mexico - Mexico, which was extremely secretive in its defense against the disease, managed to maintain infected areas within the region around Mexico City. : Canada - Canadian efforts were very secretive, as was the Mexican one, and kept a meticulous watch on Vancouver, its infected city. Contrary to what most nations expected, Canada instituted extremely strict rules and assured that the disease would not enter Canada through the border, nor would it escape Vancouver. 2011 January-June - During the first half of 2011, the control of Pnesyviva effectively began to break down. Though governments made their efforts, very little could be done against the power of the disease as it began to enter new nations, many of which were not ready to control it. Around 200 million cases of Pnesyviva occur worldwide, with around 18 million deaths. After multiple months of research and effort, a team on the island of Tasmania discovered a way of preventing Pnesyviva from expanding: using the saliva glands as a defense. The vaccine prevented (but did not heal) infection by placing a Pnesyviva-destroying compound within saliva. However, due to the high price and low production rate of the vaccine, it was only available to people living on Tasmania, as to assure that their population would never decrease, in turn decreasing production. By June, only a select few municipalities of Australia would be given the vaccine. : United States - US control of the disease broke down in late January, when a series of armed conflicts between civilians and soldiers led to the escape of hundreds of infected individuals. Though efforts were made to stop it, cases of Pnesyviva expanded exponentially, rising to an estimated 20 million, and in turn led to the death of around 19 million Americans. The furthest extents of the disease ran through the entire east coast and Canada, down to areas around Louisiana. On the west, the cases occurred as far as the Rocky Mountains and the approximate borders of Texas. : China - The Chinese effort effectively failsed as the disease ran throughout its west coast, and though military efforts kept it free of major cities, the countryside was ravaged and a main concern for China appeared: lack of food. North Korea maintained a strong effort to keep the waves of refugees from entering the nation, and in multiple instances fired upon them in order to keep them away. : Australia - The majority of the western area of Australia had Pnesyviva, but a combined military and medical effort keeps the island of Tasmania and a few cities safe. : France - As cases expanded everywhere, the disease began to expand into other nations, and the French effort to keep it within its own borders breaks apart. Nations that failed to maintain closed borders to France, or did not have the resources to effectively protect their borders, have the disease. The following nations were infected: *** Germany - Entire nation. *** United Kingdom - Southern areas, reaching up to around Scotland. *** Switzerland - Entire nation. *** Austria - Entire nation. *** Czech Republic - Entire nation. *** Algeria - Northern areas, not entering the Sahara desert. *** Tunisia - Northern areas, not entering the Sahara desert. *** Libya - Northern areas, not entering the Sahara desert. : Japan - The Japanese hold on infected Tokyo finally broke after an organized effort led to the liberation of thousands of people from the city, and within a month the entire nation was infected. Surrounding nations, especially Russia, show hostility towards Japan and refuse to trade with them, nor give any help. : Argentina - In 2011, Argentina was the first country to effectively fall apart because of the disease. Armed revolt against the military led to the escape of thousands of infected individuals, who promptly left the area and either headed south or crossed border(s) to the north. As a result, the estimated infected areas expanded halfway down the Argentinian west coast, reaching upwards to all of Uruguay, parts of Paraguay, and halfway up the Brazilian coastline, reaching up to the city of Salvador. In these nations, military efforts to prohibit entry effectively failed due to the mass panic caused by Pnesyviva. : India - The expansion of the disease within India quickly took off after the UN's decision to weaken its efforts to maintain its stability, which was deemed too costly and inevitably doomed. In an attempt to escape a nation that media described as "ripe for disaster," many attempted to leave the nation, but Pakistani militias formed near the border led to multiple massacres and the deterring of the disease towards the west. However, towards the east, Pnesyviva quickly swept through Bangladesh, parts of Nepal, almost all of Bhutan, and a vast majority of Burma. : Mexico - After a never-before-seen case of mass America-to-Mexico border crossings, which in turn led to the infection of most of northern Mexico, mass pandemonium and panic allowed Pnesyviva to go through the entire nation of Mexico. However, thanks to UN intervention, no instances of the disease made it to any other nations in the area. Similarly, UN assistance in the Caribbean kept the area free of infection. : Canada - Though the disease would not be contained within Vancouver, continued military efforts kept it within an area that was relatively extremely small. The Canadian military was also used to institute the "Never Go North" policy, in which it was illegal to move further north than the 53rd parallel, a policy that was effectively maintained throughout the nation thanks to the lack of effective means to go northwards, cooperation from citizens, and a powerful use of plentiful resources. Though the situation in the west and north was quite good, the eastern portion of Canada faced severe threats as much of the area around the Great Lakes and the Canada-US border zone to the east was infected as illegal crossings were made into Canada, a border that was never effective for maintaining shut. July-December - During the second half of the year, new nations infected could not handle the rates at which people died. Very quickly, the worldwide population took a severe downfall as the disease ran its course through weaker nations. The worldwide infection was at around 3 billion, nearly half the world population before the Pnesyviva. The noninfected island of Tasmania began sending out vaccinations worldwide, targeting specific small areas that were identified to be zones likely to resist effectively. Around 500 areas worldwide receive around 10,000 vaccinations. The Australian government described their decision to not support entire nations where demand was higher due to the fact that it was "hopeless" and that "it is essential to humanity that certain areas are maintained." The exact cities protected were not disclosed. : United States - Though small efforts were made by the crumbling federal government, and militias were formed to protect a few cities, all of the mainland USA was infected. : China - The Chinese government effectively broke down after the complete fall of the region around Beijing, and in turn the disease swept through the coast of China, running down its southern borders. Many immigrants fled to the Korean peninsula, which although was prepared and had a great military effort in place, effectively collapsed under the striking of Pnesyviva. Regions from Vietnam to Malaysia were infected as well. : Australia - Though national demand for the vaccination against Pnesyviva was high, the government, which would quickly fall near the end of 2011, maintained its position of keeping Tasmania independent of Australian needs. In a national address, Prime Minister Julia Gillard said, "we are no longer divided nations...we are all humans, and we will fight for humanity." All of Australia was infected, and refugees went north, reaching the island of New Guinea, as well as out to sea, infecting the few populated islands remaining. New Zealand refused to accept immigrants into the nation, sinking the few ships that attempted to enter anyways. :Europe - The expansion of the disease in Europe was disastrous, as most nations were neither ready nor capable of keeping control of the waves of immigrants entering their nations. With the exception of Iceland, which maintained a strict policy of not allowing any foreigners to enter the nation, all of Europe (not counting Russia) was infected. Miraculously, the Russian government managed to keep foreigners out of its borders through a combined use of propaganda and terrorism: false signs warning Russia was infected, as well as the usage of bombs on the borderlands to ward off any attempts to cross, kept the disease at bay. However, the plan was costly in both lives and money, and could not be sustained very well, and many feared that Russia would not hold back disease in 2012. :Africa - The continent of Africa faced many concerns as the weak nations in the North could not do much of anything against the expansion of the disease. Time was the only constraint against Pnesyviva, which faced little efforts against its expansion. By the end of the year, cases of infection arrived as far south as Sudan's southern border, reaching well into the nations of the Central African Republic, Chad, Niger, Mali, and Mauritania. In other words, the disease had run a third of the way down Africa within only a half of a year. :South America - South America quickly faced difficulties against the holding back of the disease as it ran its course throughout multiple nations, where governments quickly collapsed. Brazil's coastline was completely infected, stopped only by the borders of French Guiana, which refused to allow any immigrants, and from the help of Suriname and Guyana, maintained a military/militia to hold back the disease. In the south, all of Chile, Paraguay, and Argentina was infected, as well as the Falkland Islands. : India - As the struggling nation fell apart, international efforts to keep Pnesyviva from nations to the west of India finally failed, and the disease began its slow movement across lands that were filled with small armed bands all attempting to maintain control of small non-infected areas. This led to the downfall of national governments such as Pakistan and Afganistan, and a severe weakening of the government of Iran, which barely kept the disease at bay, even though it had already entered its borders. :Central America - Though military efforts were made by the US and UN to keep the disease from entering the Caribbean and Central America, Pnesyviva quickly swept through the islands, leaving no Caribbean island uninfected, and reached all the way down to Panama, where Colombian militias mercilessly shot down those attempting the cross the border. Though neighboring nations described it as "heinous" and "horrible", no action was taken to stop these militias. : Canada - In an effort to assure that the Canadian north not be infected, Canada instituted a more powerful version of the "Never go North" policy, forcing a draft for all individuals in Northern Canada, where they would be stationed at the limits of the 53rd parallel, where any attempts to cross would be taken down. As a further defense, troops were stationed at towns near the parallel, and anyone attempting to go North was turned back or executed. In turn, Canada kept a strong hold on the public, which was largely too terrified of stories of going north to attempt to head there. 2012 Following a year of loss of control, the worldwide situation in 2012 was very bad. As expansion soon approached a worldwide dominance, no major nations were spared. The sudden collapse of many nations led to a period of despair and instability, often called the "Period of Downfall". During this period, which lasted from 2012 to the end of 2014, almost all of humanity was ruined. The estimated worldwide infection was near its predicted maximum: 5.5 billion total infected people, around 80% of the world population being either dead, suffering from, or having overcome the disease. :Europe - Within Europe, the only areas left free of Pnesyviva were Iceland, Greenland, and Svalbard, all islands in the far north, geographically ideal for the prevention of immigration and the maintaining of isolation. :Asia - The only two zones within Asia untouched were the island of Sakhalin the the far east of Russia, and the vast tundras in the middle of Siberia, both largely uninfected due to the easy isolation or defense (Sakhalin had faced a revolution and in turn used a militia to mercilessly shoot down anyone attempting to enter the island) of the regions. :Africa - The effect of Pnesyviva was at best devastating to Africa, as it ran its course through a largely poverty- and corruption-stricken continent. By the middle of May, all of Africa was infected. :South America - In a series of events similar to that of Africa's, all of South America was infected very rapidly. Though many attempted to flee, the dire situation worldwide meant that there was nowhere to go, and by July, South America was effectively entirely infected. :North America - After the downfall of the US and Mexico, Canada was the only remaining nation of North America, arguably the last in the world. The heavy use of military power did take a serious toll in terms of stability and sustainability for Canada, but the drive to survive did overcome this, and the 53rd parallel was maintained more or less. According to a release by the government, the amount of attempted immigrants decreased severely, dropping to only half of what it was the end of the previous year. :Oceania - With the downfall of most of Australia, the only remaining stable society being that of Tasmania (the vaccinated cities along the southern Australian coast were pillaged and destroyed), most of the continent was either uninhabited (Pacific islands were abandoned due to the extreme dangers the disease posed to the populations there, see June-December of 2010) or ravaged by Pnesyviva. The process of producing Pnesyviva vaccines continued, the total amount of 10,000-vaccine packages sent around the world reached a total of 2000. The government set up in the nation noted that these vaccinations were released throughout the world to all continents, targeting specific cities that would be able to sustain themselves effectively. 2013 The year 2013 was the first year in which new nations would begin to arise from those destroyed. Following the collapse of most of civilization, only a few powers remained in the world. These powers met in an important meeting in Hobart, Tasmania. The meeting was called the 2013 Hobart Summit, in which the remaining nations of the world that were self-sustaining met. This meeting would lead to the formation of the International Disease Control Alliance, or IDCA, in which six nations agreed to build to pay for the construction of the creation of vaccines against Pnesyviva. Worldwide, a total of 6 billion people were infected, and estimates concluded that the world population was at around 250 million. : Tasmania - Following the downfall of Great Britain, the island of Tasmania proclaimed itself a new nation, and instituted a democracy free of the British royal family, presumed dead. The new nation, the Republic of Tasmania, or simply Tasmania, named Hobart its capital. Hobart was the largest non-infected city in the world. The main goal of the nation, under Lara Giddings (who was elected to the role of president after serving as Deputy Minister), was to succeed in giving the means of producing vaccinations to the nations of the world. At the Hobart Summit, this was largely achieved thanks to the formation of the IDCA. : Canada - By 2013, the need for protection against Pnesyviva had effectively ended since most people had already been infected, and hence were either immune to further infection or were dead. Canada relocated its capital to Iqaluit, due to the fact that it was already suited to host governmental affairs, and that it was isolated from the South, where potential secondary outbreak of disease or invasion from pillaging gangs in what was the United States could endanger the capital. Its location next to the sea and its relative proximity to Greenland, Iceland, and Svalbard meant that it could easily communicate with these nations. : Iceland - Following a long period of isolation, Iceland began to recommence communication with other countries in 2013, maintaining good relations with neighboring nations. Iceland also agreed to construct two industrial factories to produce more vaccines for Pnesyviva, in turn nearly doubling its production. : Svalbard - Svalbard was the least populated nation after the effects of Pnesyviva had taken place. Its total population was at around 2,600. At the Hobart Summit, Svalbard pushed for the search of possible survivor-nations or survivor-cities, or other small states, and try to give them assistance. : Greenland - Following the fall of Denmark, Greenland was reorganized under Kuupik Kleist, prime minister of Greenland, and formed into its own nation. At the summit, Greenland was principally interested in the creation of more vaccines. : Sakhalin - Sakhalin had started a quick revolution in earlier years under Alexander Khoroshavin, governor of the Sakhalin Oblast, to assure its safety. At the Hobart Summit, Sakhalin was most interested in the search of societies within Siberia, which was largely uninfected due to isolation. This was largely refused, however, due to the belief that the Siberian winter without external supplies would have been disastrous to these potential survivor-communities. Category:Timeline